


Everything Is A Meme - DaichiXSugawara & kageyamaXHinata

by emodere



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Historical References, M/M, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emodere/pseuds/emodere
Summary: Meme'sBecause I can





	Everything Is A Meme - DaichiXSugawara & kageyamaXHinata

Daichi then fell to the floor inside sugawara's mind he thought the following 'let the bodies hit the floor let the bodies hit the floor let the bodies hit the floorrrrrrrr!, well you know daichi is daichi everyones knows he would 'dai' again. Sugawara walked over kneeling down asking if his dominette was okay, slight bitterness showed after he slowly got back up hiding the real pain inside that one consumes. Daichi looked away embarrest a bit Hinata shouts over the two "Member that time when you also 'daich-ed' to hell when you wore apple bottom jeans boots with the fur!-" Sugawara covered the young crows mouth a big shade of red traveled across his bootiful face. Daichi grits his teeth beating himself down once more "Yeahhh Shoyou don't go there, you really need to stop watching south park episodes" Hnata got distracted by Nishinoya- 'kun' "Teach me teach me again!!!" Nishinoya takes off his shirt and grabs a vollyball nearby "Rollinggg THUNDER!!!" Sugawara and Daichi watched in disbelife.

Sugawara looked into Daichi's capturing glance so warm yet tender looks like he wants him whole. "Dai..chi I want you!" Daichi shirtless man he was muscular and bald, Sugawara half shirtless clinging onto his man and Daichi oh yarshhhh he was about to enter buuuut Hinata ruins the moment, slides open the storage room door aside and shouts "the whole club was looking at him!" Daichi froze and Sugawara jumped and fell to the floor Hinata made things worse and the couple was left jaw dropped "Then he went low low low low low low low!" Daichi and Sugawara left the chat sinse. Literally the group chat too Nishinoya re - added them two back into their vollyball group just to annoy them, Yamiguchi stared at Tsu firmly as he's the outcast that everyone feels sorry for.


End file.
